Ini FF Banget Ya HwangDeep
by Daefreez12
Summary: "Kak Minhyun itu Spesies Manusia Yang Rese-in" Yaoi HwangDeep Bae Jinyoung!;Uke & Hwang Minhyun!;Seme Wanna One


_**Karya Ini Pernah di Post di Akun Facebook "Nandini Auliyani Nur" .. Jadi buat yang merasa gak asing sama FF ini, jangan bilang copas atau apa, ini emang FF ku yg dari FB dan ku publish ulang disini, soon di wattpad^^**_

 **.**

.

 _Author : Daenyonfreedaw12 ((Daefree12))_

 _Cast : Hwang Minhyun || Bae Jinyoung || Other_

 _Disclaimer : Ini OOC ya :)_

.

 **-Ini FF Banget Ya-**

.

.

.

.

Ini udah jam istirahat gaes, dan so'pasti murid-murid SMAN 101 ini bakal berhamburan keluar kelas..

Ada yg ke kantin, ke lapang, ke perpus, atau ke wc. Ngapain? Allahualam hanya mereka yang tau:)

Nah sama kaya si kiyowo kepala mini a.k.a Bae Jinyoung ini, dia juga udah keluar kelas. Mau jajan, lagian laper juga abis mikirin angka-angka unfaedah yg minta dijamah :')

.

.

.

Akhir nya turun lah dia ke lantai satu buat jajan ke kantin. Btw dia sendirian, si hyungseob sohib kentelnya dia lagi males kebawah, katanya mau memandang wajah kecengan nya yang lagi maenan basket dilapang.

Jadilah seorang Bae Jinyoung si kiyowo dari kelas 11A turun seorang diri :')

Pffft

Keliatan banget sih,

Jomblo nya(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _'Gapapa jomblo, yang penting banyak yang naksir' - baejin kiyowo (≧∇≦)/_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis nyampe pinggir lapang, baejin baru inget kalo dia kemarin pinjem sendok ke warung nya Ceu Yuyun.

Karna mager harus naik lagi kelantai dua, akhir nya baejin pun berdiri di pinggir lapang terus dongak keatas ngeliat ada hyungseob lagi matung di balkon depan kelas mereka, baejin pun berinisiatip minta tolong sama hyungseob..

"WOYY UCUP! CABE FLYOVER, LIAT GUA INI!" teriak jinyoung, hyungseob tengok kiri kanan atas bawah, dan pas liat bawah dia ngeliat ada si kiyowo lagi lambai lambain tangan,

"APAAN TAYI? GANGGU AE LU MAH." teriak hyungseob, pasang muka bt..

Btw nih ya dari tadi dia lagi liatin cengcengan nya main basket.. Adem aja bawaan nya kalo liat si dia,

Padahal cengcengan nya buluk :)

Pppfttt

"LEMPARIN SENDOK YG ADA DI TAS GUA CUP. GUA LUPA TADI. GC GUA MAU KE KANTIN NIH." teriak baejin lagi, cape sebenernya dia tereak mulu :'v

"HOOH BENTAR." setelah berteriak lagi, hyungseob pun masuk ke dalem kelas terus bawa sendok yg dimaksud baejin tadi.

"BAE, YEUH TANGKAP NYA." teriak hyungseob sambil ngasih ancang-ancang buat lemparin sendok nya, baejin cuma ngangguk,

Dan akhir nya baejin nadahin tangan nya keatas,

Tapi tiba-tiba ada cowo tinggi bediri samping baejin.

Dia tau kalo si cowo ini kakel nya, tapi ya gak kenal deket gtu..

Si kakel yang diyakini namanya Hwang Minhyun, ikut nadahin tangan nya keatas.

Sebenernya dia gatau mau ngapain, cuman ikutan Bawjin ae :') siapa tau mau nangkep duit, bisa dia ambil ye gak? Yelah (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hyungseob jadi pusing mau lemparin kemana, tapi berhubung si kakel lebih tinggi dari Baejin, akhir nya Hyungseob ngarahin si sendok ke tangan Minhyun,

Dikit lagi sendok nya mendarat syantik di tangan Minhyun, cuma karna Minhyun ini sejenis sama manusia Rese, jadi sebelum nyampe sendok nya ke tangan dia, dia turunin tangan nya, terus sendok nya mendarat sempurna di aspal lapangan :')

Anzeng emang :')

Baejin yang ngeliat cuma bisa cengo ditempat.

 _'Dih dikirain mau ngambilin. Tayi memang' - baejin kiyowo_

"Ehh dikirain kamu yg mau nangkap sendok nya hehe." kata Minhyun sambil cengengesan gaje,

"Anzeng emang."

Baejin mengumpat syahdu sambil mungut sendok nya,

"Syaland njir...Syaland...Syaland..."

Baejin terus mengumpat sampe dia pergi berlalu meninggalkan si kakel yang masih ketawa-tawa kek orang gila :')

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmmz untung cogan (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jajan dan balikin sendok nya, Baejin langsung balik ke kelas. Terus belajarlah Fisika sampai mabok :')

.

.

.

.

Kelas bubar jam 3 sore serempak. Tapi berhubung guru mapel akhir ga hadir, jadi kelas 11A free tanpa ada guru..

Baejin sama Hyungseob pun inisiatip buat nongkrong diperpus, secara Wifi nya kenceng kalo disana :')

Jadilah kedua sejoli itu pergi ke perpus sambil bawa tas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kok kalian kesini? Bolos ya?"

Tanya si penjaga perpus, namanya kak Joshua, cakep bening suaranya lembut perhatian soleh pula, pacarable pokok nya :')

"Dih, kita gak bolos kak. Pak Subagyo absen, jadi kita main kesini." jawab Hyungseob, sambil pasang muka cemberut sok imut, padahal kalo liat pen nabok asli :')

"Muka lu anjir, dikontrol cup." celetuk Baejin, yang ngebuat kak Josh ketawa, gemes sama tingkah mereka.

Akhir nya mereka milih duduk di meja deket kak Josh, bukan apa sih soalnya disitu yang kenceng wifi nya :v

Baejin siap sama hp nya, Hyungseob siap sama laptop nya..

Akhir nya mereka sibuk nge wifi, Hyungseob sibuk downloadin Hwayugi, sama Wanna One Go Zero Base, belom nonton dia :')

Kalo Baejin sibuk kepoin Oppa-oppa koriyah :)

Iya Baejin tuh pecinta oppa :)

Padahal dia oppa juga :'(

But Oppa Uke :v

 _Ihh sampis author nya gj ya :'( maafin :')_

Tiba-tiba mata Baejin menangkap sesuatu yang familiar.

Kaya nya si kakel alias Minhyun mau balik deh. Dia pake Jaket item, bawa tas juga.

Gerbang sekolah itu deket perpus gaes, otomatis kalo mau ke gerbang lewat perpus dulu.

Jadilah Minhyun jalan lewat perpus, cuma pas lewat dia langsung di cegat si kiyowo dari 11A.

Baejin udah pasang muka garang, yang jatoh nya imut. Si kakel kan jadi pen gigit :')

"Apaan sih?" tanya Minhyun datar, sebenernya pencitraan aja dia tuh, katanya harus keliatan cool depan adkel,

Padahal mah dia tadi udah ketawa kesetanan dilapang :')

Baejin kesel bukan main, pen nonjok tapi kakel :') mana cogan pula :') gak tega harus lukain muka nya :')

Akhirnya Baejin cuma nonjok ke tangan nya Minhyun, tapi sayang nya Minhyun itu sigap.. Dengan secepat kilat, dia kabur ke gebrang :v

Tapi ya namanya rejeki anak sholeh, gerbang nya belom kebuka dan si kakel balik lagi. Pas lewat Baejin buru-buru langsung cubit si kakel,

"Bangsuld."

Minhyun kaget bukan main gaes, ya bayangin ajah lu lagi jalan tiba-tiba ada yg nyubit tangan lu keras banget, pasti berair mata lu :')

"Woy sakit woy... Arghhhht."

Minhyun meringis kesakitan, muka nya udah merah, matanya berair. Sakit banget borr :')

Setelah lepas, Minhyun langsung melintir tangan Baejin ke belakang.

'Sakit sampis' - baejin kiyowo

Selang 10 detik kemudian Minhyun ngelepas tangan nya Baejin, kesian juga sih kalo lama-lama :')

"Sakit tau ih di cubit."

Minhyun ngomong sambil ngusap-usap tangan nya, perih tjoy :')

"Lah makanya jadi orang jangan suka usil! Rasain tuh!"

Bales Baejin ketus sambil pasang muka garang.

"Abis kakak gemes sih sama adek, hihi.."

Minhyun ngusak kepala mini nya Baejin,

Dan yang tadi nya masang muka garang, ssekarang Baejin malah blushing :)

"Cieeeeee"

"Ekhemmm ekhemmm, cieeeee"

"Tuh kak josh, makanya jangan usil jadi orang.."

"Yamau gimana lagi dek, orang kakak gemes sama adek."

Lah ngerusak moment emang duo evil itu :') nyindir nyindir abis itu cekikikan bersama :')

Awas aja satu mahluk lagi ikut cekikikan :) kabur tuh mereka :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Gampar mereka ena . ehh tapi ddq lagi baper makkk' - baejin si pemilik kepala mini_

 _'Imut anjirr, pen halalin.. Ehhh' - minhyun, ngaku nya cool nyata nya cooleuheu_

 _'Kapan kak woojin gtuin gua' - ucup jelmaan cabe_

 _'Aing kalah sama bocah, sabar sabar' - joshua jomblo genetik_

 _._

.

.

.

 _End :D_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wkwk ending macam apa ini gaje sekali :v_

 _Bodo ah yang penting niat nya menghibur wkwk :v_

 _Ini aih awal nya Vkook, but aku rubah jadi Hwangdeep :v_

 _Btw review dong, kalo review banyak aku kan jadi pengen berkarya juga disini(^.^)_

 _Btw lagi, cek wattpad ku yuk Daefree12 .. Disana ada 5 karya, mulai dari horror, family, sampe school life ada disana^^ dan semua nya yaoi -,-_


End file.
